


A Hole in The Heart

by crazyellephant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Hurt Magnus, I'm Sorry, It's not really Jalec, M/M, My brain is an idiot, Shadow world but AU, Some Fluff, Someone is just confused, There's kind of Valentine and the Circle but not really, and an Idiot, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: Alec started dating Magnus to forget Jace. Just when things are going well with their relationship, someone starts murdering warlocks. On top of that, it's now Jace's turn to sort out his feelings.And once in a while, they should really listen to Izzy.This happens in the Shadowworld. But it's AU. Some events from the show are mentioned and happened.





	A Hole in The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain came up with this idea and wouldn't let it go. I hope you like it.
> 
> If you're going to live tweet tag me:
> 
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)
> 
> Or find me on Tumblr: [crazyellephantrambles](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also send me asks or just generally shout at me on those two platforms.
> 
> Shoutout to [OctoAce](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom) for being my beta. And I'm sorry I made you and Eydis cry.

They had been out all night, or would it have been more appropriate to say they were out all day since they were on the other side of the world. It wasn’t even date night. But Alec wanted to see Magnus. So when his patrol finished early, well, earlier than usual, he decided to visit the warlock. He knew Magnus had been home in the afternoon having had no clients. Alec was just supposed to drop in, maybe stayed a while for a drink or dinner. But Magnus was craving Greek, so they portaled to the other side of the world. Not that Alec was complaining, he was with Magnus. That was all that mattered.   
  
They ended up staying there longer, going on a tour of the place. By the time they got back, it was already close to dawn in New York. They sauntered over to the front stairs of the Institute. They could have stayed over at Magnus’ loft, but Alec had a meeting early in the morning - which was 3 hours from now. Staying at Magnus’ would have made him late. So they took a walk around New York instead.   
  
Alec walked slower, wanting to stay with Magnus that much longer. They stood at the front doors, grinning at each other.   
  
“Home at last.” Magnus said taken a step closer and placing his palms on Alec’s chest.   
  
Home. That somehow sounded and felt weird now. Since he and Magnus started dating. Not that Alec had ever called the Institute home. Sure, he had a room here, it’s where he trained, and worked. It’s where he grew up. But it didn’t feel like home. It was just a place he went to because he needed to be there. So where was home? He didn’t have an answer for that. All he knew is, it had to include Magnus. They’ve only been dating for a couple of months, but Alec knew for sure, wherever home was, Magnus had to be there.   
  
Alec looked to the front doors, then to Magnus, scratching the back of his head. “Do you want to come in for a drink? Coffee maybe?” He really didn’t want to part with Magnus just yet.  
  
“I thought you said you wanted to have a quick nap before your meeting.” Magnus pointed out. It was true. Alec had said it earlier, which was what prompted them to start walking towards the Institute. It had made sense at the time. Or at least it made sense to the Shadowhunter, the responsible leader in him.   
  
But right now, even that part of him was saying it was a stupid idea. Why can’t he spend more time with Magnus? Why does he have work? Work is stupid. He wants to spend more time with his boyfriend.   
  
Alec placed each hand on Magnus’ hips, pulling him closer. “Did I say that?” Alec asked, denying it to himself because it was still stupid idea.  
  
“You did.” Magnus confirmed and stepped closer.  
  
“No. I didn’t. It’s complete nonsense. Momentary lapse of judgement. I want to spend more time with you.” Alec said, grinning before leaning in to capture Magnus’ lips. It felt as wonderful as the first time they had kissed.   
  
Before meeting the esteemed High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had been unsure of himself, hiding the real him. Ashamed that he fell in love with a man, with his parabatai no less. He was dead set to spend his life alone, that he will never be happy. And then came Magnus, who had seen Alec’s true self, and didn’t judge him. He gave Alec the confidence to face his fears. That it was alright to be himself.   
  
When Magnus asked him out, he was apprehensive at first. He was attracted to Magnus, but Alec’s loyalty to his feelings for Jace, stopped him from even entertaining the idea. Admittedly, Alec maybe only said ‘yes’ to Magnus because the pain of seeing Jace be with someone else, love someone else. It was too much to bear at the time.   
  
Alec felt guilty of that. But every day that he got to know Magnus, got to be with him, he realised, he’d only loved the idea of Jace. Because he was there. And Magnus? Magnus made him feel unconditional joy, and acceptance. Love. Love that he never knew, never thought he would ever have. Dating Magnus was the single most true, most pure thing he had done. It was one thing he will never regret. And even though it has only been a couple of months, Alec knew, he wanted to be with Magnus.   
  
The sound of the front doors opening made them break apart, as a group of young Shadowhunters stepped out to go for an early run. They made brief eye contact with Alec and Magnus, before nodding curtly and slipping away. A gay Shadownhunter was controversial. A gay Shadowhunter, recently appointed Head of the New York Institute, dating a Downworlder, even if said Downworlder was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was even more scandalous. The archaic prejudices of Shadowhunters still had a lot to learn.   
  
“Much as I would love to join you for whatever coffee is in the Institute pantry, I, too, have to get ready for an early appointment.” Magnus said, fixing the collar of Alec’s jacket. Alec knew Magnus wasn’t ashamed of their relationship. Nor would he back down from the judgemental stares of the Nephilim. But he also knew not to stir the pot when he didn’t need to. Much as they wanted to spend more time with each other, they both had duties to attend. “And you need to at least rest before your meeting.”   
  
Alec sighed. “I’ll come by later?”  
  
“I’ll have dinner ready.” They shared another quick kiss.   
  
Alec watched Magnus walk towards the portal, and blowing him a kiss before disappearing through it completely.   
  
*  
Alec grinned, all the way to his ears, the tips felt warm. He had the grin plastered on his face until he got to the control room to find Izzy and Jace, both holding a mug of coffee.  
  
“Looks like someone had a good night.” Izzy greeted him with a mischievous and knowing grin.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes, as he took the seat beside her. He had gotten used to her teasing by now and learned that it was best to just go along with it. Denying something very obvious only fueled her teasing about him and Magnus. Besides, it was the truth. He did have a good night. And Alec was done hiding his happiness.  
  
“That’s the fifth night in a row, you were out all night.” Jace said grumpily. “And you have an important meeting with the Clave representatives this morning.”  
  
Alec’s brows creased. He didn’t expect Jace to be in a sour mood this early in the morning. “Who pissed in your coffee this morning?” Alec asked, looking at his sister who shrugged. “Besides, I have plenty of time to prepare before the meeting.”  
  
“Without sleep?” Jace challenged.  
  
“I can take a quick nap now, or sleep after.” Alec defended. He wasn’t really sure why Jace is in a bad mood. But they haven’t been spending much time lately except when it was about work. With Alec’s new duties as Head of the Institute, he didn’t have much free time. And he chose to spend those with Magnus.  
  
Jace huffed and muttered something about Alec acting like an immature teenager for neglecting his training because he’s prioritising his relationship.  
  
“Excuse me?” Alec asked, wide-eyed, and offended.  
  
“I asked when are we gonna train? Because you cancelled on me yesterday and the day before that.” Jace demanded.   
  
“Because there was an important call from the Clave, and I needed to meet with Luke. I told you this” Alec answered, voice a little raised. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but he could feel annoyance brewing inside him. He couldn’t exactly understand what he possibly did that warranted this rudeness from Jace. “What is your problem?”  
  
“Nothing!” Jace denied, answering quite harshly. “I’m just saying, you’re slacking off with your training. Just because you’re the new Head of the Institute doesn’t mean you stop keeping yourself in top condition.”  
  
“I’m not slacking off. If you want to train, then we’ll go train right now.” Alec retorted, equally as harsh.  
  
“Sure. Train when you haven’t slept.” Jace said sarcastically. “You trying to prove you can still be in top shape after going at it all night in the sheets with your boyfriend?”  
  
“Hey! Leave Magnus out of this.” Alec raised his voice, standing up from his seat. It hurt to hear this from his parabatai. He cared about Jace, he was his best friend. So hearing him insinuate that the basis of Alec’s relationship with Magnus was just physical, hurt him deeply.   
  
“And for your information, not everything I do with Magnus is about sex. We spent the night talking, getting to know each other, being intimate without it having to be sexual. You can try doing that some time, instead of just trying to get laid. Then maybe you can have a meaningful and loving relationship. Because that’s what I have with Magnus.”   
  
Alec saw pain flash in his Parabatai’s eyes, but it was too late. In his anger, he had said hurtful things he didn’t mean and instantly regretted it.  
  
“Whatever!” Jace pushed his chair back and stormed off, ignoring Alec calling him back.   
  
Alec glared at the Shadowhunters who had stopped to watch the parabatai argue. “There’s nothing to see here. Go back to work.” Alec ordered and the young Shadowhunters scurried off.  
  
Alec slumped on the chair, rubbing his face with his palms, and pulling at his hair. He let out a loud, frustrated sigh and looked at Izzy, who had sat there quietly watching the two of them.  
  
“He didn’t mean that about Magnus.” Izzy pointed out.   
  
Alec huffed, still angry. “Whatever!” He parroted Jace. “I need sleep.” He got up and walked towards his quarters. He knew he had to talk to Jace at some point. But now wasn’t a good time. He was still seething. He needed to calm down.  
  
*  
Izzy entered the training room to find Jace hitting the punching bag so hard it was almost off its hinges. It was already mid-morning, hours after her brothers’ argument. She had thought it best to give the two time to calm down. Or at least Jace. Alec had gone to sleep a bit. Although, I think he just went to his room, probably to call Magnus or something. And then he got ready for his meeting.   
  
And Jace? He went straight to the training room, and has been there ever since. She had noticed the change in her adoptive brother lately. At first, she thought it was because of all the stresses caused by the Circle and Valentine. But now she wasn’t so sure.   
  
“Jace, are you okay?” She asked, standing beside the punching bag, arms crossed.  
  
Jace glanced at her briefly before focusing on hitting the bag again. “I’m fine.” He said. Izzy raised a brow. She could see the lie a mile away.   
  
“What was that with Alec this morning?” She pressed on.  
  
“Nothing.” He responded, still continuing to punch.  
  
“It looked like something to me.” Izzy pointed out. She knew her brothers were both stubborn. And they won’t apologise to each other about whatever it was that was going on between them. She cared about them dearly. And she wanted to help whichever way she can.  
  
“Well, it was nothing.” Jace retorted, giving the bag one final, hard punch with the last word.  
  
“Jace, it’s something. You’ve been really grumpy lately. Even more grumpy than Alec pre-Magnus.” She said, dropping her hands to her side. Jace frowned. “Alec and I are just concerned.”  
  
Jace huffed. “Of course, he’s concerned. If he is then why isn’t he here?” He asked, voice mocking.  
  
“He’s still in that meeting.” She reported.   
  
Jace crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Oh, of course.” He responded, trying to hold on to his sulking. “Anyway, it’s still nothing.” He said.  
  
Izzy just looked at him, brow still raised, gaze piercing. Jace rolled his eyes in response before walking toward the wall where the Kali sticks were placed. Izzy followed close, catching the two sticks that Jace threw at her.   
  
They both took stance.   
  
“Don’t you think, this thing with him and Magnus is moving a little fast?” Jace asked as he attacked, Izzy matching each strike in defense. “I mean, he’s spending all his time with him apart from work. And he’s been staying over a lot, or coming home in the wee hours of the morning.”  
  
“It’s called the honeymoon phase, Jace.” Izzy said, going on the offense this time. “You’ve been through it. New relationship.” She panted. “Besides, I’ve never seen him this happy since never. I think Magnus is good for him. Don’t you?” Izzy pinned him to the wall, the sticks crossed against his throat.  
  
“Wow, Jace. And you accused Alec of slacking off on his training?” She asked and stepped back. Jace was the best fighter they had. Alec very rarely beat him during sparring. Let alone Izzy. Whatever was going on in his head, it must be really serious for him to lose to her.  
  
“Do you think it’s love? That Alec’s fallen in love with him?” Jace asked, ignoring her comment. He stuttered at that last part of the question. His brows were creased.   
  
“I hope it is.” Izzy said, smiling. “Alec deserves it. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at Magnus? Absolutely smitten.” Izzy gushed. “He definitely didn’t look this way when he thought he was in love with you.” She quipped. While that was a difficult time for Alec, and a bit of an awkward time for Jace, she knew they had put it behind them. Or she hoped they did.   
  
Jace was frowning now, as he stared at the floor. It wasn’t a reaction she expected from him. She knew Jace cared for Alec. And he would want their brother to be happy. “Jace?” She asked, catching his attention. “You look like someone just died.”  
  
Her brother shook his head. “No. No I’m just tired.” He denied. He put the Kali sticks back then unwrapping the bandage on his hands.  
  
“Jace,” Izzy caught his attention making him look at her. “Whatever it is. Please talk to Alec.”  
  
“Sure.” He responded absentmindedly, then left.  
  
*  
The remnants of the portal the Clave representatives walked into just disappeared when the alarm sounded in the Institute.   
  
“That was good timing.” Alec muttered, as he walked to see what caused the alarm. The meeting had gone on longer than expected. With the Clave envoys scrutinising every one of his decisions and proposals, constantly checking that he was doing his job properly. Thank goodness they already left before this emergency started.  
  
Jace and Izzy were already there when he arrived. Clary, Luke and a team of Shadowhunters were there, too.  
  
“What happened?” Alec asked, looking at Luke, his gaze questioning why he was there.  
  
“Two warlocks. Murdered.” Luke reported.   
  
Alec’s eyes grew wide at the mention of the word warlock. He automatically thought of Magnus. “The Circle?” He asked. Luke shook his head.  
  
“Mundanes found them. One was reported to my precinct.” The werewolf pointed to the body on the right. “The other was from across town. Taken by another homicide team. I had to do a lot to get the bodies away from the morgue before the coroner got to them.”  
  
“I’ll do an autopsy now.” Izzy said the others following her to the autopsy room.  
  
“Any leads?” Jace asked.  
  
“None yet.” Luke answered, looking at Alec. He knew what the Alpha was thinking. Downworlder and Nephilim relations were tense enough especially with Valentine and his Circle becoming more active. The last thing they needed was someone going around murdering warlocks.   
  
“Does Magnus know?” Alec asked, pointedly. His boyfriend was a High Warlock after all. It was his business to know about his people.  
  
Luke nodded. “First one I called. He’s convening with the other warlocks now, making sure everyone stays safe. But he said to tell you he’ll come by later to examine the bodies.”   
  
Alec wished he could say he calmed down when Luke said he spoke to Magnus. But that was far from the truth. He wanted to hear Magnus’ voice. Speak to him himself, see him. To know that he was actually safe.  
  
“I’ll let you know what I find on my end of things.” Luke offered. “Keep me updated?”   
  
Alec nodded. And with that Luke turned on his heel and walked out the door..  
  
Alec took his phone out and sent Magnus a quick text asking him to call when he was free.  
  
“You okay?” Jace asked. He must have seen the worried look on Alec’s face.  
  
“I’m fine.” Alec answered taking a deep breath. “Get a team together and increase patrols.” He ordered. “I want to make sure that this is just a coincidence and not a pattern.” His parabatai nodded. “I’ll go and see if Izzy found anything.”  
  
*  
Magnus sank down on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose, and willing his headache to go away. Two weeks ago, his biggest worry was where to take Alec on their umpteenth date, to keep the Shadowhunter interested. Not that the young Nephilim had shown a disinterest in him since he said yes to that first date with Magnus. In fact, things had been going well between them. They went on many dates, shared many a kiss, and spent as much time together as possible, despite Alec’s promotion as Head of the NY Institute and Magnus’ busy schedule with clients and High Warlock duties.  
  
And then the warlock murders happened, is still happening, and they still didn’t know who was behind it. Not even Valentine and members of his Circle owned up to the crimes. Although, they were definitely proud someone was ridding filthy downworlders for them.   
  
The first two warlocks the mundanes found weren’t from New York. They were just there on holiday. Magnus didn’t know them, but they were still his people. There were another two bodies found after that. Two days ago, they found another one. It was a younger warlock this time. No more than twenty years old. That was a child in warlock years. Practically a baby. That age was young, even for Nephilim and Mundanes alike.   
  
He and Izzy haven’t found much on the autopsies. There was no pattern to the murder weapon. Some were stabbed by some kind of knife or sword. The others were shot, the bullet fragments they found had symbols on them, but nothing that the Shadowhunters used.  
  
Magnus, through Alec, had asked assistance from the Clave, but they were useless. They didn’t deem it as urgent enough to pull their Shadowhunter resources on it. Their reasoning was that Valentine was still at large with a Mortal Instrument. In their eyes that was more pressing than a bunch of warlocks - Downworlders - getting murdered. It made Magnus’ blood boil. The way his people was getting treated as second-class citizens.  
  
Alec, bless him, had been supportive, and made sure his Institute made the warlock murders a priority. But he could only do so much with the Clave breathing down his neck.  
  
“It’s Enochian.” Magnus had told Alec when he came over earlier that evening. “The marks on the bullets, they’re written in Enochian.” He explained, pacing around in his loft drink in hand. He had been up most nights doing research, trying to find out who could be behind the murders. Warlocks, while not invincible, were powerful beings. It wasn’t easy to kill them and now it seemed like they were dropping like flies.   
  
“It’s angelic in origin. Doesn’t that mean anything to the Clave?” Magnus downed the last of his drink and started filling it again. He was tired, and he was stressed.  
  
“I can bring it to them tomorrow and see what they say.” Alec said, standing in the middle of the room having tried to calm Magnus down but failing.   
  
“See what they say. Sure. These are already serial killings.” Magnus retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Another warlock was murdered, Alec. And he was so young.” His voice broke, biting the inside of his lower lip to stop from crying. “Ragnor did some digging. There were similar murders from three years ago, in other parts of the U.S. but we heard nothing of it.” His breathing was becoming heavier as his anger started to rise. “They were reported by mundanes, sure. But the Clave didn’t even bother to look into it. Just assumed that it was Valentine and his Circle. Are they going to brush this one under the rug, too?”  
  
“No, they won’t. Not this time.” Alec said shaking his head. “You know I won’t let them. But-”  
  
“But what?” Magnus interrupted, raising his voice. “There’s more pressing matters like Valentine and his twats?” Magnus knew it was not fair to take this out on Alec. His boyfriend was doing his job. But all this was getting frustrating. And Magnus was hurting. So many of his people were getting murdered.  
Alec’s phone interrupted the momentary silence that fell between them.   
  
“Go.” Magnus said before Alec could even say he’s being called away. He turned around to get another drink.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Alec approached him, pocketing his phone. Magnus didn’t reply, just staring out the window. Alec sighed and leaned in to give him a kiss. Magnus looked away, so Alec opted to give him a light kiss on the forehead instead. “I’ll call you later.” He said.   
  
Magnus didn’t respond. The sound of the door closing when Alec left, sounded louder than it should have. He felt guilty for directing his anger on the Clave, on the whole situation to Alec. He knew it was unreasonable, immature and petty. And the boy was doing the best that he can, with what was within his power. And he had been nothing but understanding and supportive not only of Magnus, but with all Warlocks. And since his appointment as Head of the Institute, before all of these grisly crimes started, Alec had been trying his best to fix relations with the Downworld.   
  
Magnus knew he had to make it up to Alec somehow. But right now, his anger and frustration on the whole situation was front and centre. He’d already ruined it. If he tried anything more, with his current disposition, he’ll only make things worse.   
  
*  
Jace knocked on Alec’s office door and stepped in, only to find it empty.  
  
“Alec? You here?” He called out. He was informed Alec was in his office all afternoon. He looked around, there were papers strewn all over the table. He guessed they were reports, and research from the Warlock murder cases. “Alec?” He called again, walking around towards the doors to the balcony.  
  
And there was his Parabatai, looking at the city lights, deep in thought. “I didn’t take you for a drinker.” Jace said, standing next to Alec.  
  
“What?” Alec looked at him confused. Jace pointed to the glass in Alec’s hand, brown liquid within. “Would you believe me if I said it was Iced Tea?” He asked.  
  
“I would, but I can smell the alcohol.” Jace answered honestly. Alec flashed a half smile, twirling the glass with three fingers. “Everything okay?”  
  
Alec took a deep breath, and gazed out to the city again. “Just tired. I guess. And there’s still no lead on the warlock cases.”  
  
“How’s Magnus taking it?” Jace asked. He hasn’t seen Magnus around the Institute much lately, unless it was to do with the investigations. And Alec has been working overtime a lot, and hasn’t spent much time with Magnus at his loft.  
  
“How do you think?” Alec asked rhetorically. “He’s stressed and on edge. He checks on everyone in his order, and he puts up wards in all warlock lairs that he knows of, despite them having wards of their own. He’s frustrated that we don’t have a lead, and that the Clave isn’t doing anything, and I’m pretty sure he’s disappointed in me for being a useless boyfriend.” Alec was short of breath by the end of the sentence.  
  
“You’re not useless.” Jace assured. He felt a pang of pain in his heart and a little resentment towards Magnus upon hearing Alec’s words. He knew how hard Alec was working to get to the bottom of these murders. Didn’t Magnus see that? How can he not know that Alec was doing the best he can, as the Head of the Institute and as a boyfriend? “You’re doing your best.” Jace added. “Magnus is an idiot if he doesn’t appreciate what you’re doing for him, for the warlocks. You’re a great leader, Alec.”  
  
Alec flashed Jace a lopsided smile. “Thank you.” He said. “I just feel a little helpless, I suppose. And I can’t wait for all this to be over.” He downed the drink in his hand, and grimaced as he swallowed the last of the alcohol. “That was a bad idea.” He said, coughing a little. “I suppose I should get back to work.” He looked at the piles of reports on his desk, dread clear on his face.  
  
“Or you could come with me to the training room and blow off some steam.” Jace suggested. “Unless you’d rather go back to your paperwork. Or because you’re too drunk.”  
  
Alec paused in thought for a moment. “I’m going to kick your ass.” He decided.   
  
“You mean you’re going to try.” Jace said, grinning as he followed his parabatai towards the door and to the training hall.  
  
*  
“Morning!” Jace greeted Izzy chirpily, practically skipping to the cupboard to get a mug. He had clearly just been training, beads of sweat still dripping from his forehead and arms.  
  
Izzy glared at him, a spoonful of peanut butter halfway to her mouth. She had pulled an all-nighter, going through the autopsies and lab tests for the warlock murders. “Good to see you woke up on the right side of the bed. I hate you.” She muttered.  
  
Jace responded with a mock pout, clearly unsympathetic with her situation.  
  
“So what’s the cause of the good mood?” Izzy finally asked, before the grin on his face started to irritate her.  
  
“Nothing.” Jace leaned on the kitchen counter, both his hands wrapped around the mug, his grin growing wider. “Maybe I just had a good night’s sleep.” He shrugged.  
  
“Uh-huh. Sure.” Izzy looked at him, dubious.   
  
“Jace,” Alec stepped into the kitchen. “Don’t leave your stinky, sweaty jackets in the training room.” He said throwing the item of clothing at his parabatai. “Morning, Iz.” He greeted, poured coffee into a mug and then left.  
  
Izzy watched as Jace watched Alec walk out of the room.   
  
“Huh.”   
  
Jace turned around and looked at her, a big smile still on his face. “What?” He asked when he saw her staring, her brow raised.  
  
“Do you know if he has a meeting later?” Jace asked excitedly before Izzy could answer his previous question. She guessed now it was rhetorical.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not his P.A.” She deadpanned.   
  
“I’m going to ask if he wants to patrol later.” Jace said excitedly. He didn’t even notice her sarcasm. “We haven’t done that in a while.”   
  
Izzy waited, and only half-listened as Jace prattled on about plans with Alec, and how glad he was they were spending more time with each other for the past couple of days. She couldn’t help but think he sounded like a teenager with a silly crush.   
  
She crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. “I think he’s meeting with Magnus later.” She said. And like a needle to a bubble, her words were enough to make Jace stop talking, his smile replaced with a frown.  
  
“Of course. Magnus.” He said, looking a little shocked. Like he had just been slapped in the face, his expression one of pain and guilt.  
  
“Yes. Magnus. High Warlock of Brooklyn. And your Parabatai’s boyfriend.” Izzy reminded. Jace opened his mouth then closed it, shaking his head a little. “Jace?” She asked, catching his attention.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes still filled with guilt. “Talk to me. What’s going on?” She said, reaching over and placing her hand on his, waiting for him to say something.  
  
“I’m jealous of Magnus.” He said it so softly she barely heard it. “I know it’s not fair, and I know I’m too late in realising this. But I think I’m in love with Alec.” He confessed, looking at his hands, unable to look at her straight in the eye.  
  
Izzy didn’t mean to but she snorted in response. She wasn’t expecting that confession. Jace looked at her in disbelief.   
  
“No, Jace. You’re not in love with Alec.” She said, leaning on the back of the stool.   
  
“You don’t believe me?” Jace asked, still offended.  
  
“I don’t. Because it’s not true.” She answered honestly. “Jace, you’re just confused.” She said, frankly but as kindly as she could. “And it’s understandable. This whole thing with Valentine being your father, and Clary being your sister and now she’s with Simon. And then you and Alec, your best friend, your parabatai, is suddenly too busy to spend time with you.” She sighed. “You miss him, yes. And you’re jealous of Magnus for taking up all of Alec’s free time, that I believe. But you suddenly being in love with Alec? No. Because that’s ridiculous.” She said pointedly. She could be a bit nicer, but she was also sleep deprived and had no filter.  
  
He glared at her with clenched fists. “It’s not ridiculous.” He said, breathing heavily. “I know what I feel whether you believe me or not.” He swallowed, grabbed his jacket and left.   
  
Izzy felt guilty watching Jace walk out of the room, his mood the complete opposite when he came in. Something was definitely going on with him but that something was not him being in love with Alec.   
  
The alarm tone on her phone went off reminding her of the tests she left in the lab being ready. She drank the rest of her coffee, grabbed her lab coat and left. She’ll have to figure out what’s wrong with Jace another time. There were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
*   
Jace walked back to his room in quick strides, throwing his jacket on the drawers and knocking a couple of things over. He was still seething from his conversation with Izzy. He felt like she had mocked his feelings, calling them ridiculous. Like Jace was some kid who knew nothing about love.   
  
Sure, the past couple of months have not been easy, especially on him. He found out he was the son of the most hated, not to mention psychotic, Shadowhunter in the world. The girl he thought he was falling for turned out to be his sister. And now she’s in a happy relationship with her best friend. Best friend. Alec had always been a constant in Jace’s life. They were Parabatai. Always there for each other. He knew Alec had been in love with him for a long time. Until Magnus came along.   
  
Jace regretted not even thinking of the possibility of having feelings for Alec before. And now it was too late. Because now Alec was in love with someone else.   
  
Jace paced in his room. He didn’t know what to do. Whenever he had this kind of trouble, he always (ironically) went to Alec for advice. Even if Alec was less experienced in the relationship front than him. But now, who does he go to? He sighed, changed his clothes quickly, and went out the door, heading for Alec’s office.  
  
He knocked on the door lightly before stepping in.  
  
“I’ll see you later.” Alec said and hung up his phone then looked at Jace. “Everything alright?” He asked.   
  
Jace nodded, inhaling deeply before letting it out slowly. He put both hands in his back pockets. Alec waited patiently for him to say something. “I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything.” He said, stuttering a little. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Mostly around Alec.   
  
Alec smiled.  
  
*   
Magnus entered the doors of the Institute following the young Shadowhunter that greeted him. Somehow he felt a little strange and awkward being here. Maybe it was because for the past how many weeks, every time he went to the Institute, it was to examine the body of another dead warlock. Or maybe because, most of his conversations with Alec had ended up in an argument, mostly about the murders, and the Clave seeming to take no action about it.   
  
It felt like he and Alec were drifting away from each other. They were both stressed with everything that was going on. And it was taking a toll on their relationship.  
  
All those months of him courting Alec. He knew it was a long shot, asking Alec out on a date even if he knew Alec was in love with someone else. In love with someone else, and in the closet, to be exact. But Magnus persisted, even if for a time he was the substitute, the distraction. Because he knew what he felt for Alec was true. He had fallen in love with the Shadowhunter the first time he saw him. Magnus risked his heart getting broken, in his pursuit of the young nephilim. And it had payed off. Slowly, Alec started to fall for him. He never told Magnus, not yet. But Magnus could feel it. That Alec had started to feel the same way Magnus felt.  
  
The past couple of months have been glorious. They were the happiest Magnus had been in centuries. It wasn’t all good times with Alec, especially in the beginning. But they both got through it. They will get through this crisis, too.   
  
And that’s why Magnus was here. Mainly to visit Alec. And not due to something related to the investigation. They haven’t gone on a date in a while. So he wondered if Alec was free to go for lunch. Even if it was just for a short time. They both deserved it. And it was good for their relationship.  
  
“Magnus!” Izzy emerged from the elevator. “Did Alec call you in for a new lead?” She said, walking beside him.  
  
“Not this time.” Magnus answered, with a little smile. “I thought I’d invite Alexander to lunch. We haven’t exactly been spending much time together lately.” He said, his voice a little sombre.  
  
“Lunch sounds like a lovely idea.” Izzy linked her arm around his. Magnus nodded, gaze still cast down. “He missed you, too.” She volunteered the information. Magnus had forgotten this Lightwood was a little more perceptive than her brothers. He looked up and returned her smile.  
  
“I’ll make sure to bring something back for you.” Magnus said, as they turned the corner to Alec’s office. And then he froze at the door.

  
Jace and Alec were standing by the doors to the balcony. They were close, faces inches away from each other.   
  
"....think I’m in love with you, Alec." He heard Jace say and then he stepped up and pressed their lips in a kiss.  
  
*  
Alec stood there shocked, unable to move as he felt Jace’s lips pressed against his. Jace just kissed him, is kissing him. Had this happened a few months back, he would have probably felt ecstatic, and happy. But now it just felt wrong, very wrong. Because the only lips he ever wants to kiss, are the ones that belong to Magnus. Magnus, his loving boyfriend, whom Alec loves but still hasn’t told. He pulled back, pushing Jace away. At the corner of his eye, he saw two figures standing by the door. Magnus and Izzy.  
  
“Well, I guess he’s not available for lunch.” Magnus commented, eyes locked on Alec and Jace.  
  
Alec stood frozen where he stood. Magnus saw the kiss, the pain and betrayal clear in his eyes. Why was he here? What was Jace thinking?  
  
Before Alec could say anything, Magnus turned around and left.   
  
“Magnus, wait.” Alec’s legs finally moved, shoving past his sister, and running after his boyfriend. But it was too late. Magnus already portalled out. Alec quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled Magnus’ number. But it went straight to voicemail. He tried again, just in case whatever magic in the portal was messing up with Magnus’ signal. Voicemail again. He typed out a text telling Magnus he can explain. And then he realised he didn’t even know what exactly happened. He deleted the message and put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
Alec walked back into his office, pulling at his hair before glaring at his Parabatai who was now seated on one of the chairs. Izzy was standing over him, her arms crossed.  
  
“Alec, I am so sorry.” Jace said as soon as he saw Alec approach.  
  
“You’re sorry? You’re sorry?” Alec exclaimed. “What the fuck was that, Jace?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Jace said, apologetic. “I just…” He paused, shaking his head.  
  
“You just what? You’re suddenly in love with me and kiss me in front of my boyfriend?” Alec shouted in disbelief. Then when he realised he may have said that too loud with the door to his office still open, he walked over and kicked it shut.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jace apologised again. “It’s not like I knew he was going to be there.” He defended, looking at Alec pleadingly. “I’m really sorry, Alec. I thought… my feelings… I-”  
  
“You’re not in love with Alec.” Izzy interrupted him. “I told you this.” She groaned, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation.   
  
“You knew?” Alec asked, looking at her like she was also a culprit.  
  
“Not until this morning when he and I talked in the kitchen.” Izzy explained. “I didn’t exactly think he was going to try to do anything today.”  
  
“This is Jace we’re talking about.” Alec retorted. “You know how impulsive he gets.”  
  
“I’m right, here.” Jace said, crossing his arms and huffing as he slumped on the chair.  
  
“You don’t get a say in this. You messed up.” Alec pointed to him, still angry.  
  
“I couldn’t help what I felt, okay? And I needed to be sure.” Jace spoke up.  
  
“And are you?” Izzy asked, brow raised. “Now that you’ve kissed Alec and confessed, are you now sure of your feelings?” She elaborated.  
  
“I,” Jace looked at Alec. Then shrugged. “Don’t know?”  
  
“Do you want to kiss him again to find out?” Izzy deadpanned.  
  
“What? No!” Jace and Alec exclaimed at the same time, equally scandalised.  
  
Izzy ignored Alec and looked at Jace. “Is that a ‘no’ because you feel guilty that Magnus saw and he got hurt? Or it’s a ‘no’ because you didn’t feel a spark, and that kissing Alec felt weird? And not the yes-I-want-to-kiss-you-again kind of weird.”  
  
Jace looked at Alec, in thought. Alec stepped back, arms crossed, as if preparing to defend in case Jace tried anything. “I really don’t want to kiss you again.” Jace finally confessed, face scrunched up, a little disgusted at the thought.   
  
“And I really don’t want you to.” Alec responded, shaking his head, face also scrunched up in disgust.  
  
“You’re not in love with Alec.” Izzy screamed into Jace’s ear making him jump out of his seat, cringing, rubbing his ear as he stepped away from her. She slid on the chair, swinging her legs over the armrest. “You really should listen to me a bit more. Stupid parabatai.” She muttered checking her nails.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Alec.” Jace said softly. “I didn’t know Mag-”  
  
Alec raised his hand to stop him. “It’s okay. Just, I need to fix this.”   
  
“I can talk to him, explain that it’s my fault.” Jace offered but Alec shook his head. Alec was the one who needed to talk to Magnus and explain. And finally tell Magnus how he really felt. That he was in love with him. He’d been holding back, waiting for the perfect moment. When he should have just said it outright when he realised it. Then maybe this whole kerfuffle wouldn’t have happened.  
  
Alec’s phone rang. “Magnus!” He answered it without even looking at the caller ID. “Oh, sorry, Luke. I thought it was… How can I help you?” He asked. There was a painful squeeze in his heart when he realised it wasn’t Magnus calling him back. “Another one?” He asked. Another dead body. Another warlock. “It’s not…” He trailed off, and Luke assured him it wasn’t Magnus. Alec felt relieved. And then he felt guilty for feeling relief when there was another person who died. “Yes, we’ll be there.” He hung up.  
  
Jace and Izzy already stood at attention waiting for his update.  
  
“We’ll go.” Jace volunteered. “You go and look for Magnus.” He said sincerely.  
  
“We got this, big brother.” Izzy piped in. “And I’ll make sure this one doesn’t go around kissing other people.” She joked, Jace glared at her.  
  
*  
Magnus sat on Catarina’s couch, glass of whisky on the rocks on hand. He’s lost count of how many he’d had. All he knows is that it was a lot. He recounted to her about his fights with Alec, and then about what he saw.  
  
“This is Ragnor’s fault.” He said, anger in his voice. “He’s the one who told me to go after true love blah blah blah.” He downed his drink, chewing the last bit of ice. He attempted to get up to get another but his balance was no longer working, so he just fell right back on his chair. Catarina sat quietly and patiently beside him. “I want more.” He said, dangling the empty glass in front of her.  
  
“You’ve already had too much.” Catarina said.  
  
Magnus shook his head, with less control so he looked like his head was flailing a bit. “I need more.” He begged.  
  
Catarina sighed and snapped her fingers. His glass automatically refilled and Magnus grinned.  
  
“It was good while it lasted, I suppose.” He said, inspecting the amber liquor in his glass, swishing the ice around. “I haven’t felt that happy in a long time.” He confessed. “And it’s not Ragnor’s fault. It’s mine.” He added, letting out a pained chuckle. “I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked him out.” He looked at her. “This is what happens when one becomes too optimistic in a one-sided love.” He said, tapping his index finger on his nose. “You fall hard and then you crash and burn.” He gulped his drink.  
  
“Is it possible that you misunderstood? Saw something else?” She asked.   
  
He knew what she was doing, she was trying to make him feel better somehow. Feel better at the possibility, the very slim chance that he made a mistake. But he was sober when he saw it. And there was no mistaking what he heard. He looked at her, brow raised. He may be inebriated but not too inebriated that he couldn’t see past the ridiculousness of her question.  
  
Catarina shrugged. "I’m just saying. I've seen you two together. That boy adores you. Absolutely smitten. Maybe it is blondie now loves him, but you know. Alec might not love him back. He might love you, now." She looked at him, both brows raised.

Magnus shook his head. “Him being smitten with me could be true. I am me after all. And I am awesome.” He said with confidence. “But, him loving me and not Jace?” He chortled. “It's difficult to compete with a first love. One that he craved for so long and never really got over. I doubt he’d give this one up now that the feeling is mutual. It only took blondie how many fucking years? And he had to choose the one year that I met Alec Lightwood.”  
  
Catarina opened her mouth, no doubt to argue some more. But Magnus shushed her with his index finger. "He didn't come after me now, did he? And I'm not surprised. Had I been in his shoes, and the person I love finally confesses. I wouldn't leave them either." He downs his drink and asks for another refill.  
  
After a while, Catarina leaves him to his thoughts needing to attend to Madzie, the young warlock who was now her new ward.  
  
Magnus looked at his phone, and decided to turn it on. There were no messages from Alec. Of course not. Why would he?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, his phone rang making Magnus drop the device on the floor. He stares at Alec’s name flashing on the screen, his ringtone filling the quiet living room.   
  
“Aren’t you going to get that?” Catarina asked, standing over his shoulder. The phone stopped ringing, and then the call started again.   
  
Magnus looked up at his friend. "I'm not ready to face him yet, Cat. I’m not ready for him to tell me it’s over. That he and Jace are together." He got up and made his way to the guest room, leaving his phone on the floor.  
  
*  
For the next three nights, Magnus stayed with Catarina, ignoring all of Alec’s calls and texts. He’s not even checked his voicemail. He had contacted Luke to get an update on the investigation, even met with him or Raphael a few times, as well as other warlocks. He couldn’t and wouldn’t shirk his duties after all. No matter what was happening in his personal life. But he mostly stayed at Catarina’s, and spending time with Madzie. He didn’t want to go back to his loft, knowing that Alec might drop in anytime.

On the fourth night, he finally decided it was time to go home. He’d bothered Catarina long enough, despite her saying he could stay longer if he wanted. He took the long way and actually walked home. Hoping it would help to clear his head. Maybe tomorrow, he’ll contact Alec. And they could finally talk.  
  
It was already close to midnight when he arrived at the loft. He stood frozen at the top of the stairs as he looked at Alec sitting by the front door, waiting.

Magnus wanted to turn back, to run away. He wasn’t ready. But he doesn't, deciding instead to stay. Besides, Alec had already seen him.   
  
They shared an awkward greeting. Alec kept his hands in his pockets. Magnus noticed it. He's distant. Of course, he would be. He's with Jace now. And he's just here to finally break things off with Magnus.

"Come in." Magnus said softly, when he saw Alec hesitate at the door. Alec awkwardly followed him into the loft.   
  
Magnus walked slowly to the living room, his eyes falling on his drinks cart. He was moving so slowly, just to delay their talk. The loft is eerily silent. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"I'm good thanks." Alec answered.

Of course, Alec didn’t want to drink. He's probably not going to stay. Magnus reminded himself over and over that Alec was just here to break up, to finish things. Closure. For both of them.

"Magnus, we need to talk."

Straight to the point, as usual. Magnus tensed. He fixed himself a drink and downed it. He was not ready. He poured himself another glass, holding back tears. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, and slowly let it out before plastering a smile on his face.   
  
"Of course," He said turning around. All this time, his mind tried to find a way to delay this talk somehow.

Then his phone rang. Someone up there heard his pleas and he couldn’t be more thankful. "But before that, I need to take this. It's Catarina. Warlock business. You know." He didn’t wait for Alec's answer. He just walked straight to his bedroom to take the call, making sure to close the door.  
  
“Cat, he’s here. Alexander is here.”  
  
*  
Raphael stood in the middle of the control room as he waited for the Shadowhunter to fetch the one in-charge for him. Another Shadowhunter stood at attention by his side, watching him. Like he was some sort of criminal. Raphael growled at him.   
  
“Calm down, Raphael.” Izzy said in greeting, nodding at the other Shadowhunter to shoo him away.   
  
“I thought under your brother’s regime, we Downworlders were supposed to feel welcome in the Institute.” Raphael quipped, raising a brow at the soldier who just left, who had the nerve to look back at the vampire.  
  
“You are welcome.” Izzy assured him. “It’s just, some people are a work in progress.” Izzy made Raphael turn his attention to her. “What brings you here, Raphael?” She asked.  
  
Instead of answering, he quickly sidestepped her, and the next thing Izzy knew, Jace was lying on the floor, the side of his lip was bleeding.  
  
“Stop!” Izzy yelled, holding up both hands when other Shadowhunters in the area drew their seraph blades. “Nothing to see here. It’s under control.” She announced.   
  
No one backed away until Jace got up, and signalled it was okay, as he rubbed his jaw. “What the hell was that for?”  
  
“Maybe I should punch you again for you to remember the answer.” Raphael hissed at him, rolling his sleeves up and ready to attack. Magnus was family to him, and no one hurts his family.   
  
“I deserved that.” Jace finally understood. “I’m sorry, okay?”  
  
“It’s not me you should be apologising to.” The vampire retorted. Jace side-eyed him in response.  
  
“Okay. Are we done now?” Izzy asked, hands on her hips. The two men relaxed and nodded. “Raphael, did you need anything?”  
  
“I was hoping to talk to Alec.” Raphael requested.  
  
“What? So you can punch him, too?” Jaced asked sarcastically.  
  
“No need.. I already did that two days ago.” Raphael replied, glaring back at Jace.  
  
“Alec is not here.” Izzy interrupted, catching Raphael’s attention once again. “He went to Magnus’ loft.” She continued. All three of them knew what that meant.  
  
“I guess, I’ll have to talk to you then.” Raphael started. “Luke and and I have a hunch about the murders. But we need you to run some tests to confirm.”   
  
*  
Alec stood in the living room. He would have preferred it if Magnus didn't take the call. But the warlock left before he could say anything. Alec felt uneasy. Because he knew he was the one that hurt Magnus. Well, it was Jace if they were being specific. But that was the point. Not that anyone did the hurting on purpose. Jace was confused, Alec shouldn’t have let it happen. Magnus’ arrival was ill-timed. It was all just a stupid mess.   
  
But still he felt guilty. That's why he was keeping his distance. Even if all he wanted to do was hug Magnus and tell him he was sorry about what he saw. And to explain that it was nothing, it was a misunderstanding. Jace made a mistake. As Alec once was about his feelings. But now he was sure. He knew what he truly wanted. And he wanted Magnus. Wanted to kiss him. Kiss him senseless. Because he missed him. And because he loves him.   
  
After a while, Magnus stepped out of his room. With that misplaced smile plastered on his face. Alec didn't like it. It hurt.

Magnus' glass was empty once again. Alec watched him go straight for the drinks cart and pour himself another drink. He knows, this is a lot of drinking - even for Magnus. Alec wanted to tell him to slow down. But Magnus downed another glass, and poured himself another before flicking his wrist, using his magic to open the double doors.   
  
Alec followed Magnus out to the balcony. They stood side by side. But unlike the many other times they stood here like this, tonight there was tension between them.

"Magnus, about what you saw. With Jace. And the kiss-"

"I understand." Magnus interrupted him.

"You what?" Alec asked, surprised. He looked at Magnus, and once again Magnus was smiling. "What do you mean?" Alec queried again.

"I mean, I understand. And it's okay." Magnus said again, looking at him kindly.

"It's okay?" Alec asked, still confused.

Magnus sighed. "Yes. It's okay. It was a kiss.” He explained like it was nothing. “I've been alive a long time, Alec.” Magnus calling him by his nickname and not his full name sounded wrong to Alec’s ears. Especially when they haven’t seen each other for days. After the misunderstanding.  
  
“I've been in many relationships. And I can see, when feelings are true and when they are not. The heart wants what it wants. It gets confused sometimes. But I know, it finds its way to what or who is true. So yes, it's okay." Magnus elaborated.

Could it be? Did Magnus just say it was okay? He understood. That Alec didn't feel anything for Jace. Magnus knew Alec's true feelings. And he's okay.   
  
"You're alright with what happened?" Alec couldn't help but check. He had to make sure. Magnus nodded again, his eyes crinkled and he even chuckled a bit. “You’re not,” Alec hesitated. “Angry?”  
  
“Why would I be?” Magnus asked, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s fine, Alec.”

"Even if we stay as friends?" Alec added because Jace is his parabatai. And he is his best friend, almost like a brother. Their momentary period of confusion about their feelings was not enough to break their bond.

Magnus nodded at Alec, before staring out to watch the horizon. It grew quiet between them broken only by the sound of Alec's ringtone.

He fished his phone out of his pocket. It was Jace calling. Alec felt annoyed. He told his parabatai he was going to Magnus’ loft, and hopefully be with Magnus had the warlock decided to come home. And he has. They've been apart for days because of that stupid misunderstanding that Jace caused. And now, they can finally talk. Now, they're on the mend. And Jace is interrupting once again.   
  
"Jace, I'll talk to you later." He answered and hung up abruptly. This night is exclusively for Magnus. Alec is determined to make up for the misunderstanding. And to clearly show Magnus that he loves him. That he's in love with him. And him only. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Where should he start? And then he remembered what Magnus told him before Jace rudely interrupted. That they were alright.

"Wow!" Alec said, still wide-eyed, shaking his head still in disbelief that Magnus was okay with what happened.   
  
Alec’s exclamation was a good way to break the awkwardness that Alec now felt again. He looked down, playing with his phone. Somehow he felt elated. All those days of worrying that Magnus was hurting. Well, of course Alec knew that he was. Anyone would. But he couldn't believe it. Didn't expect it. That Magnus would react this way. He is centuries old though. And like he said, he has had many experiences in relationships. He would be knowledgeable in its ins and outs.  
  
"I can't believe this. And you're alright that we continue being friends? Best friends.” Alec continued. Then he frowned, feeling slightly deflated from the realisation that he didn’t have the opportunity to say what he’d been planning to say for the past couple of days. “But I mean, I had a whole speech prepared. To explain that the kiss meant not-"

Alec looked up. And he saw it. Magnus' tears flowing silently, a pained smile on his face. "Magnus?" Alec asked.

Alec's phone rang again. It's Jace. Again. But Alec ignored it, his full attention on Magnus. What was happening? Why was Magnus crying? He said they were alright. That things were fine. Once again, Alec felt confused.

"I can't do it." Magnus said softly, his voice breaking as he looked at Alec.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't stay friends with you." Magnus said, shaking his head, tears flowing freely.

Alec's phone blared in the background. He tried to drown it out. What was Magnus talking about? He and Alec can't be friends? Of course not. Because they're more than that.   
  
Alec tried to reach for Magnus but the other stepped back, pushing Alec’s hand away. "Magnus, talk to me."

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus confessed. Alec tried to get a word in but Magnus interrupted him. "I'm in love with you. And I'm happy for you and Jace. I am. I mean, I will be. He finally loves you back. It's just… right now, it hurts too much. And I can’t..." Magnus shook his head.

Alec was finally able to grab Magnus' arm. He could see that Magnus was torn between holding onto Alec's arm and pushing him away.   
  
"Someday. Someday I will.” He said between sobs. “I'll be truly happy for you two. That you're finally with the one you love. But not now. I can't right now." Magnus continued to sob.

Alec shook his head. No. This is all wrong. Magnus did misunderstand. He thought Alec had chosen Jace. But it’s not true. "Magnus, no. Listen. I-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss taking Alec by surprise. He could taste Magnus' tears and the pain in the kiss. They had kissed so many times before and this was one that Alec didn’t want. Because it felt like a farewell more than anything. It felt like this was the end.

"Alec, answer your ph-"

Jace's voice made them break apart, the blonde storming in towards them. Magnus looked from Jace, to Alec, then back to Jace, fear clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Alec saw a portal appear behind Magnus. He tried to hold him but Magnus was already walking away.

And then everything happened so fast. Alec saw the red dot of a laser on Magnus' back as he walked into the portal. There was a loud bang.

"Look out!" He heard Jace shout and then Alec got tackled both of them falling to the floor. Something hit the lamp inside the living room making it explode.

"That was a gunshot." Alec said.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, Alec nodded.

"Magnus!" Alec looked around. The portal was gone. And so was Magnus.

There were no further shots. Although the parabatai were cautious standing up and looking around. They activated their sight runes. In the distance, on another high rise building, they saw Izzy, with Clary, Simon, Luke and Raphael, wave at them while two other Shadowhunters restrained two men.

"What just happened?" Alec asked.

"We found out who has been murdering warlocks. And their next target was Magnus." Jace explained. "That's what I was trying to call you about."

"Why Magnus? Who are they?"

"They are mundane. Trained snipers. They were both victims of Asmodeus and they vowed revenge on his children." Jace explained. “Raphael and Luke had a hunch so they asked Izzy to run a DNA test for all victims. All but one had familial matches. We think the other one was a victim of circumstance and that was the one that threw her off. Luke was able to track down someone who helped them get into the occult. And perform those Enochian spells and how to find the warlocks.”

Alec tightened his fist. He wanted to kill those mundanes for trying to hurt Magnus. Magnus. He remembered. Alec still needed to get him back. To explain things. At least Magnus got away alright. He was safe.

Jace must have seen the worry in Alec's eyes. "We'll take care of them. You go after Magnus." Alec nodded. They smile at each other.

  
*  
The portal opened in the middle of Catarina's apartment. Magnus stepped out slowly, make-up smudged and tears still streaming down his face. He looked at Catarina, tried to say something but he couldn't find any words. So he just shook his head.

Catarina took quick strides, wrapping her arms around him. And then he fell to the floor, blood pouring out on the carpet from the bullet hole in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a big fan of Jalec (like I do not ship them romantically at all) so writing this was really weird. But my brain wouldn't let it go, so I had to write it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are most welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SH or TMI.


End file.
